Cursed Generation 2
by Everlasting Angel
Summary: The zodiacs have kids and the curse is back, in the kids. The current rat and cat are in love! Kyo and Yuki do not approve. Akito is still alive and wants a zodiac.
1. Intro

It's been 15 years since, Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, and everyone else, that went to their High School, graduated. The whole gang has kids, except Ritsu. The monkey zodiac is in one of the other zodiacs kids. The curse is back and it's in the zodiac kids. Akito is still alive and determined to get any zodiac he can get his hands on. He lost the cat zodiac and now he wants, at least, one zodiac. Kyo has a kid, that's in love, with the rat? Kyo and Yuki **DO NOT** approve! What mixed up chaos is in store for them all?


	2. Joking

It was everyones first day of freshman year, in high school. Some were sad summer was over and others were happy to start school. Tasumi Sohama was on of those happy people. She mainly liked school because she got to see her best friend Saki. Her boyfriend was the same age as her. Her father did not approve of her dating the rat, though. Tasumi was on her way to school, when her best friend caught up with her.

"What's the matter with you? You didn't come get me. You know I sleep in," said Saki, next to Tasumi.

"I was in a hurry. I slept in, too," replied Tasumi.

"So, you eager to get a date crashed, today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Every since your dad and Yuko's dad found out you two were dating, they crash your dates. So, you do want to get a date crashed, tonight?"

"How do our dad crash our dates?"

"Let's see your dad, pretended to be a orange flower, in a garden. Yuko's dad fell out of a tree, spying. They both pretended to be flowers, at least, once."

"I get your point. We just have some minor problems."

"Or you have really nosy dads."

"We do not."

"Yes, you do. You even look like your dads. You have your dad's orange hair and, weird, eye color. Yuko has his dad's hair and eye color, too. He's walking purple thing!"

"Don't say that. He doesn't wear all purple. He just has purple hair and eyes."

"You're so in love, if you're defending him."

"May be a little."

"A little? Are you kidding me? **You're in love**!"

"This is what I get for being friends with the dog."

"Yep and crashed dates is what you get for dating the rat."

"Tasumi! Saki! Watch out!" yelled Yuko.

Tasumi stopped and Saki kept walking. Saki hit the door. Tasumi and Yuko flinched, at the thud. They went over to help Saki up.

When they were helping her up, Yuko said, "I tried to warn you."

"You're the one that did stop," added Tasumi, to Saki.

"How long were you following us?" asked Saki.

"Not long, I just turned the corner and then saw you two heading for the door," replied Yuko.

"Have you ever noticed how close your name is to your father's?" asked Saki.

"No, not really," answered Yuko.

"You going to see Kiroko?" asked Tasumi.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot," replied Saki, running inside.

"Good move," said Yuko.

"Thanks. How's your cousin?" replied Tasumi.

"He's good, why?"

"I've got a date with him, tonight."

"**WHAT?**"

"Got to catch me, for the answer," said Tasumi, running to home room.

"Wait!" yelled Yuko, running after her.

They ran to home room. Class started, as soon as Yuko got in. Kiroko, Kisa's and Hiro's first child and Saki's boyfriend, was in their home room period. Kiroko was the tiger zodiac, he had his mother's orangish-yellowish hair color. His brother, Hikaru, was the sheep zodiac. Yuko's cousin, Ayame and Mine's son, was the snake. The snake was called Kaito. Yuko knew his cousin liked Tasumi and Tasumi knew, too. Home room was just boring.


	3. School

After home room, Tasumi ran for her locker, which was right next to Kaito's and Saki's. Yuko came out looked both ways, looking for Tasumi, and ran for her looker, before his cousin got there. When Tasumi got to her locker, she relaxed and quickly put her books away and got the ones for her next class.

"Hey, Tasumi," said a voice, behind her.

This caused Tasumi to spin around and see Yuko's cousin, Kaito.

"What's the rush?" asked Kaito.

"Nothing. I'm going to be late for biology class," replied Tasumi, trying to run.

"It's more than that. What's up?" said Kaito, grabbing her wrist.

"I am avoiding Yuko."

"Why? You two get into a fight or something?"

"No, it was a joke and it kind of got out of hand."

"What joke?"

"Got to go."

"Wait, answer the question."

"It was a stupid joke. Let me go."

"Tasumi, what did you mean?" yelled Yuko, down the hall, running towards Tasumi and Kaito.

"Let me go, now, please," said Tasumi, trying to run.

Kaito let go but, Yuki got there first.

When Yuko got in front of Tasumi, he asked, "What did you mean when you said you had a date tonight?"

"You have a **date** that **isn't** my cousin?" yelled Kaito.

"What are you talking about? It's with you," yelled Yuko.

"Is this the joke?" asked Kaito.

"Yes and Yuko talk to you at lunch?" said Tasumi.

"Fine," sighed Yuko, going to chemistry class.

"What, exactly, was the joke?" asked Kaito

"I told him I had a date with you," answered Tasumi.

"You did what?" yelled Kaito.

"It was just to freak him out, a little. Then, during Home room, he just got madder and madder. So, I was trying to avoid him," replied Tasumi, going to biology class.

Kaito went to English class. Saki had biology with Tasumi. It was two more periods until lunch. Later at lunch, Yuko and Tasumi sat together. Saki sat with Kiroko and Hikaru. Kaito sat with Saki, Hikaru, Kirko but, didn't really talk, He just ate.

"So, what did you mean when you had a date?" asked Yuko.

"It was just a joke, to freak you out," replied Tasumi.

"Mission accomplished. Why my cousin?"

"You're over protective, of me and especially with your cousin."

"You really had me freaked out. Please, don't do that, to me, again."

"I promise, I won't. Don't be mad at me, please," replied Tasumi, hugging Yuko.

"I'm not. Go out with me tonight?" replied Yuko, hugging Tasumi back.

"Sure but, don't tell your dad."

"Why?"

"Your dad likes to spy on us."

"Why the sudden need of secrecy?"

"On our way to school, Saki and I were talking about how our dads disrupt our dates."

"They're the rat and the cat, they hate each other."

"We're the rat and the cat, too, and we love each other."

"Fine, I'll tell my dad I'm going to the library to study."

"You never study. How is he going to believe you?"

"I do study, some times. My mom will be so happy I'm studing, she'll tell my dad to let me go."

"Ok. I'll tell my dad I'm hanging out with Saki."

"Class will be starting, soon. We should get going."

"Ok," replied Tasumi.

They finished lunch and headed for their classes. Tasumi had Social Studies and Yuko had bio. At the end of the school dat they had PE, together. When school was out, they went home for a few hours.


	4. Dates

After a few hours of being at home, Tasumi and Yuko made their excuses to their fathers and left. They met up at a resturant.

"What do you want to eat?" asked Yuko.

"I don't know, some long life noodles wouldn't be bad," replied Tasumi.

"Some what?"

"Long life noodles. My mother makes them all the time. I love them."

"I can see if they have them."

"Thanks."

After dinner, they went for walk, in the woods.

"Beautiful night, huh?" asked Tasumi.

"Yeah and the full moon is nice, too," replied Yuko.

"Are you still freaked out about that joke?"

"A little. Just don't, ever, do that to me, again."

"Ok. Relax."

"Relax? If I told you I was dating some one, while I was dating you, would you relax?"

"No, I wouldn't. You wouldn't do that to me, though."

"No, I wouldn't. I love you, too, much."

"I love you, too."

"So, what were you and Kaito talking about?"

"We were talking about, why I was in a hurry. How'd you know I was talking to Kaito?"

"I saw his white hair an your orange hair."

"It's getting late, don't you think you should be taking me home?"

"Yeah but, your dad can't see me with you or he'll pull you inside in a heartbeat."

"Then, you'll drop me off in the woods near by."

"Ok," said Yuko.

They walked to Tasumi's home, through the woods. When they were close enough to see Tasumi's house, Yuko turned to Tasumi and kissed her. He put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. When they separated, Yuki came down from a tree, to tackle Yuko to the ground. Yuko was flat under his father.

"I knew you weren't studing!" yelled Yuki.

"Yuko are you ok?" asked Tasumi.

"Yes," groaned Yuko, trying to get up.

Kyo came out from his house to grab Tasumi's wrist and pull her inside. He sat her down on the couch, folded hid ams, across his chest, and tapped his foot.

"Well?" asked Kyo, sternly.

"Well, what?" replied Tasumi.

"You went out with a guy, without telling me!"

"Especially because that guy is Yuko, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"If I were going out with a guy that wasn't the rat, you wouldn't spy on me. Your, stupid, fight with Yuki is getting in the way of my relationship with his son. Your fight doesn't even concern me or Yuko!"

"I am just trying to protect you!"

"No you're not! I'm 15! I can and will have my own life! You just don't want Yuki as an in-law!"

"That is not true!"

"Yes it is! I'm going to my room," said Tasumi, stomping to her room.

"Fine!" yelled Kyo.

"What was that about?" asked Tohru, coming in.

"She wants to date Yuko and I don't want her to," said Kyo, flopping on to the couch.

"You just don't want her to date him because he's the rat. Right?"

"No!"

"Yes it is and don't try to lie to me. I've been married to you for 15 and a half years. I know when you're lying."

"May be it is."

"It's half the reason. You don't want her to leave, do you?"

"No I don't. She's my daughter, I have the right to be over protective."

"I know."

"The year of the rat is beginning, in a few days and Yuki is hosting a party. Do you think we should go?"

"May be. Seeing as how you hate him. Tasumi can go, if she wants to. I want to go to be with everybody, again. You can go if you think you and Yuki won't fight."

"I think we should go. I will try to not fight with Yuki."

"I'll tell her tomorrow, when she's calmer."

"Ok," sighed Kyo.


	5. The chinese new year party

**Chinese New Year! The year of the rat! This is not my year. It is most of my friends year though. I saved this chapter for today. Enjoy!**

Two days later, it was the year of the rat. Tohru, Kyo, and Tasumi were heading for Yuki and Machi's house. Everyone was going to be there. Ayame, Mine, Hatori, Ritsu, Kisa, Hiro, Kaito, Kiroko, Hikaru, Haru, Rin, Kureno, Kagura, Momiji, Shigure, Saki, and the other zodiacs were going to be there. Haru and Rin had two kids, two girls. Their names were Rina and Shizu. Shizu looked like her mother and was the horse zodiac. Rina had black hair and white hair by her face, she was the ox zodiac. Kureno and Arisa had two kids, too, one boy and one girl. Their names were Aya, the monkey zodiac, and Etsuko, the rooster zodiac. Kagura and Momiji had three kids, two boys and one girl. The girl was not a zodiac. Their names were Ryu, Satomi, and Emi. Ryu was the boar zodiac and Satomi was the rabbit zodiac. Hatori had a son, his name was Hiroshi. Horoshi was the dragon zodiac. When Tohru, Kyo, and Tasumi arrived at Yuki's house, everyone was there.

"Happy New Year!" yelled Saki, coming next to Tasumi.

"Happy New Year!" replied Tohru.

"We brought some food," added Kyo.

"Good because we were running out," replied Machi, grabbing the food and heading for the kitchen.

"Where's Yuko?" asked Tasumi.

"The new year zodiac is in his room," answered Satomi.

"Apparently, after last night," added Kaito.

"What did he do last night?" asked, Rina's, ferternal, twin, Shizu.

"Nothing," answered Tasumi, trying to get to Yuko's room.

There was barely enough room to move. All of the current zodiacs stopped Tasumi, from going anywhere.

"He did some thing or he wouldn't be in his room," stated Ryu.

"So what did he do?" asked Etsuko.

"Come on," pleaded Aya.

"He got tackled by his dad," answered Tasumi, barreling through the zodiacs.

"What's the hurry?" asked Kyo, being knocked aside by his daughter.

"She's going to see her boyfriend," answered Saki.

Tasumi wento to Yuko's room and knocked on his door.

"Go away! I don't want to come out, for the party!" groaned Yuko, inside.

"Yuko open up, please. It's Tasumi," said Tasumi.

Yuko opened his door a little and looked out. He opened the door and pulled Tasumi in.

"What's up?" asked Yuko.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Everyone's saying you're in here and won't come out," replied Tasumi.

Yuko laid on his bed and Tasumi sat beside him.

"I'm just a little sore, from last night."

"When your dad tackled you?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure my dad is outside listening."

"Why don't you want to come out?"

"I don't want to be the new year's zodiac. Too, much attention."

"Be happy. I'm not even in the zodiac."

Outside, Yuki had seen Tasumi go into Yuko's room. Yuki was trying to listen in on Yuko's and Tasumi's conversation. Kyo was trying to find his daughter.

"Where's Tasumi?" asked Kyo, seeing Yuki.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" whisphered Yuki, "She's in there."

"Why what did you son do?"

"I admit, my son pulled Tasumi in."

"What are they saying?"

"Nothing really important...Wait their voices stopped."

Silence...

Inside, Yuko and Tasumi had started kissing. When their dads, straining to hear what was going on, burst through the door, they separated and Tasumi ran out. She ran past the Sohamas Estate and stopped. She collapsed from exhaustion. A few moments later, some guy came out and took her inside the Sohama Estate.


	6. Lost and Found

Tasumi had been missing for a day, now. It was Friday and she had missed school. Tasumi didn't miss school, with no explaination. Her friends and family were getting worried. No one had seen her since the New Years Party. Yuko had searched for her for the rest of the night. His father had search for him. On Yuko's way home, he took a different route to get home. The old route reminded him of the times when Tasumi was around.

Outside a building, he'd never seen before, he saw something on the ground. He went to inspect it, out of curiousity. When he got a closer look he saw a bloody, beaten, and bruised Tasumi. Yuko nudged Tasumi to make sure it was her. It was and her orange hair had dried blood in it. He picked up and ran for her home. 'What happened to you?' thought Yuko. In a few minutes, he was at her house. He knocked on the door, trying to not drop Tasumi.

"Who is it?" asked Tohru, from inside.

"Yuko and Tasumi," yelled Yuko.

Tohru ran to the door and whipped it open. She gasped, at the sight of her daughter. Yuko ran in and put Tasumi on her bed. Kyo passed Tasumi's room and saw his beaten daughter. Tohru was calling Hatori, in the kitchen.

"What happened? Why is Tasumi beat? How did she get here?" asked Kyo, franticly.

"Yuko just brought her here and that's all I know," replied Tohru.

Kyo ran to Tasumi's room and started to ask questions.

"What happened? Why is Tasumi like that?" asked Kyo, frantic, still.

"I just found her like that and I don't know, I just found her outside a building, on my way home," replied Yuko.

Hatori came and ran into Tasumi's room.

"We need to stop the bleeding. Then, she needs rest," instructed Hatori.

"I found her like that on my way home. Outside a building," said Yuko, dabbing cloths on Tasumi's body.

"You need to show me the building, while she's resting," replied Kyo.

"Ok," replied Yuko.

An hour later, the bleeding, finally, stopped. Yuko took Kyo to the building. Before Kyo arrived there, he suspected it was the Sohama Estate.

When they arrived, Kyo asked, "Do you know what building this is and who lives in it?"

"No. What's the big deal about it?" replied Yuko.

"This is the Sohama Estate, a place a Sohama should never go."

"Why?"

"It's owned by Akito Sohama. He tramatizes Sohamas."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Is Tasumi going to be ok?"

"She'll live but, I don't know if she'll be the same person."

"We should go back and check on her."

"Yeah before Akito gets his hands in you," replied Kyo, leaving.

They went back to Kyo's house and check on Tasumi. Tohru was talking to Hatori.

"She'll be fine, in a few days. She needs rest," said Hatori.

"Thank you," replied Tohru, noticing Kyo and Yuko, "Hi, did you find out where she was found?"

"Yes," answered Kyo.

"Where?" asked Tohru.

"The Sohama Estate," answered Kyo.

"Ok," said Tohru, "Yuko, don't you think you should be getting home?"

"I just need to get my backpack," replied Yuko.

He got his backpack and left. When he got home his mother was very worried.

When he came in, Machi said, "Where have you been? I've been very worried."

"At Tasumi's house," answered Yuko.

"Why?" asked Yuki.

"I found Tasumi on my way home and I took her to her house," answered Yuko.

"Where was she? Was she alright?" asked Machi.

"She was alright. I found her outside the," Yuko paused, "Sohama Estate."

"Are you sure she was alright?" asked Yuki.

"Not physically but Hatori said she'd be fine," replied Yuko.

"Ok," said Machi, doubtful.


	7. Coming Back to School

A few days later, Tasumi was ready to go back to school. Yuko hadn't seen Tasumi since the day he found her. He was very excited for homeroom. Before he got to see Tasumi, Saki got to him.

"Hey," said Yuko, as Saki came running up to Yuko, "What's up?"

"Don't talk to Tasumi," said Saki.

"Why?" asked Yuko, confused.

"If you do you'll be the one hurt. She's not herself. When I tried to talk to her this morning, she said she couldn't talk to me, anymore."

"Why? She wouldn't do that."

"She did and she'll say the same thing to any zodiac."

"How do you know?"

"When Rina tried to talk to her yesterday, Tasumi said the same thing."

"Why?"

"You say why too much. I don't know but she's probablely going to break up with you."

"No she won't."

"She will and just don't get your hopes up to high."

"Ok," replied Yuko, doubtful.

They went inside and Yuko tried to talk to Tasumi, who was reading.

"Hey, Tasumi," said Yuko, kissing Tasumi's forehead.

"Hi," Tasumi paused to take a deep breath, "I need to talk to you."

Tasumi got up and grabbed Yuko's arm. She pulled him over to the empty side of the room.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuko, trying to steady his voice.

"I can't...I...You...You...You can't be my boyfriend anymore," stuttered Tasumi.

"Why? What happened?"

"Nothing. It's just I can't date you anymore and you can't be with me anymore."

"Why?"

"It's nothing you did. It's just something happened, that changed me and us."

"Ok," replied Yuko.

They sat down and waited for class to begin. When class was over, the other zodiacs recieved the same message as Saki had. They were all very confused. Yuko had a small idea of why this was happening. 'What did he do to you?' thought Yuko.

His thoughts were interrupted when, Shizu came by and asked, "What's wrong with Tasumi? She's blowing everyone off."

"I don't know," replied Yuko.

"She's acting unlike herself. We're all worried," added Rina, coming to her sisters side.

"I know, I am, too. She broke up with me and told Saki she couldn't talk to her anymore," replied Yuko.

"That's not like her. She's usually happier," said Shizu.

"I can't stand this! My friend is acting like...like...like an emotionless robot!" said Rina.

"You have a very short temper," said Hikaru, by Rina's side and kissing the side of her head.

"I know," said Rina.

"I have no idea why she's acting like this but, I'm going to find out," said Yuko.


	8. Normal

**Sorry to those of you who thinks this story is suckish. I've never been really good at names. I just pick them from a site. I've never read a manga or seen the anime. I just researched. I'm not Japanese, so I don't know certain things about guy names and girl names. My friend says she likes the ideas just not the OCs. I am a good typer just not when I type fast. I am sad about flames but, you're right.**

When Tasumi got home, she went directly to her room. When she got inside, she found Yuko waiting for her.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Tasumi, not meeting Yuko's eye.

"I wanted to figure out what happened," said Yuko, "To you."

"Nothing happened. I just don't want to be your girlfriend anymore."

"That's not true. I've been dating you for a year now and I know when you're lying. What's the reason?"

"There is no reason. I just broke up with you, is that so hard to understand?"

"Yes it is when there is no reason. So, why did you break up with me?"

"Go away, I have to do homework!"

"No, not until you give me an answer."

"I don't have an answer because there isn't one! Go away!"

"Tell me the real reason why we broke up!"

"There isn't one! Now, **GO AWAY**!"

"There is a reason and I know it."

"No there isn't. **GO AWAY!**"

"No," yelled Yuko, kissing Tasumi.

When they separated, Tasumi collapsed to the ground. Yuko picked Tasumi up and laid her on her bed. Tasumi was crying and Yuko got on to her bed and laid her head on his chest.

"What happened?" asked Yuko, after a little while.

"I woke up, while I was in the building and I was sore, every where," said Tasumi, threw sobs, "The guy was saying things. That scared me."

"What was he saying?"

"He was saying that I was a monster, like my father. He said I didn't deserve to date the rat and the other zodiacs were better, than me. He said the zodiacs didn't need or want the cat zodiac, as a friend, that they were only nice to me because they were sorry for me. He...I went unconsious after that."

"Did you go unconsious or did he make you unconsious?"

"He made me unconsious."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah and I know that I have friends that like me for me. I also know I'm not endangering my friends by breathing."

"Did he tell you that?"

"Yeah."

"I am always here."

"I know that, now."

"I have to go home."

"Ok, thanks."

"You're welcome," replied Yuko, leaving.

Tasumi laid down on her bed and thought. 'Best boyfriend ever,' thought Tasumi. Tasumi's father came in, to check on her.

"What was the yelling about?" asked Kyo.

"Yuko was having trouble making me, me again," answered Tasumi.

"I would've come in but, your mother was keeping me out."

"How?"

"She told me you needed to go threw this. Are you good, again?"

"Yeah. I'm me, again."

"Ok. Was this stage you went through because of what Akito did?"

"Who?"

"The guy who kidnapped you."

"Oh, _him_. Yeah, I don't like him."

"No one does. Kagura and the other current zodiacs don't know much but, Yuki, the others, and I know perfectly well who he is."

"He was cruel."

"Cruel is an understatement."

"I know," replied Tasumi.

She did her homework after her father left. She felt much better.


End file.
